One More Night
by Sentimental Bookworm
Summary: Meet a bit of Percabeth's bad side. "Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes." Has a bit of cussing. One-Shot. Songfic.


**I love this song so much, and so I decided to write a fanfiction based on the Percabeth couple. You always read a bunch of cute one shots full of Percabeth fluff where they love each other all the time, and Percy is the perfect gentleman, but here is their rough side. Songfic. Before The Lost Hero but after The Last Olympian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Percy Jackson or the song One More Night by Maroon 5. All rights and credit go to their rightful owner.**

Percy's POV.

I was in the arena practicing, slashing a straw dummy when who else but Drew comes in.

"Hey _Percy_." She said, smiling at me.

"Hey Drew." I said, focusing on my lunges and stabs.

"I was wondering if you could help me on my stance and everything." She came closer.

Being the nice guy I am I said, "When did you started caring about these stuff?"

Drew giggled, "Well I figured after the war, I should be safe right! Come on help me, please."

Then I couldn't control myself, Dammit, charm speak_,_ I can feel her taking over my mind.

"Okay, so you put your feet shoulder length apart and put your sword up here…" I put arms around her to put her arms in the right position for holding the sword.

"Okay Percy," She giggled, and leaned into me.

Oh gods.

Annabeth's POV.

"Hey Grover, have you seen Percy anywhere?"

"I think he's at the arena, why?"

"We got a date." I blushed slightly from hearing myself saying it out loud.

"Well, have fun." He winked and trotted away.

I smiled and made my way to the arena. I stopped when I saw the unexpected scene. Percy had his arms around Drew and she kept cuddling into him, and he was doing nothing to stop it. I got mad. _Really,_ mad.

I started to march right up to them, but stopped. There has to be some explanation. I'll wait at his cabin. It's not his fault right… I mean Percy likes me, not Drew. I turned around and went to Percy's cabin. He better had an explanation.

Percy's POV.

It took me a lot of willpower, but I let go and said, "Uhm, Drew, I'm really sweaty so I think I'm going to stop now and go get changed." I started walking away.

"Oh well, lemme follow!" She giggled.

"I don't think you should-"

She leaped onto me forcing me to piggyback her. "Giddy up!" She giggled, and then lowered her voice, "Now."

Oh gods, I can feel everyone's eyes on us, but I don't know why I can't drop her. My legs started moving on their own and walked towards my cabin. I could hear some people whispering and some are shaking their heads. I hope not at me, because everyone knows Drew can charm speak. This is not my fault!

"Laugh." She commanded, and I started laughing like there was no tomorrow. She giggled along with me. "Oh you're so funny Percy!"

Then we made it to my cabin. I opened the door, still laughing my head off, and Drew hopped off when we were inside. Then she takes me by my shirt and pulls me and pushes me onto my bed. I was laughing but my mouth wasn't smiling. She smiled evilly, and gripped my shirt.

Then the toilet from my bathroom flushed and out came Annabeth, seeing her made me stop laughing and shocked me back to reality.

"Annabeth!" I said pleadingly, realizing what this must've looked like.

She glared at Drew and me. She looked at Drew, "Get off of him, right now, and get out."

Drew looked scared but she was still on me, and I'm guessing she was going to charm speak Annabeth. "We both know Percy would much rather want me so you better-"

"GET OUT NOW." Annabeth stared her down and Drew ran out.

Annabeth sighed, sat on the other bed refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I went to go sit next to her.

"This is the fifth time Percy, why can't you do something?" She glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but you know she has charm speak, and I can't really do anything about it."

She got up, "Well run away from her, when she's coming near, just go. There are solutions."

"But I'm supposed to help everyone train-"

"But there are others that can help train too, Percy."

I sighed. "Okay."

Annabeth's POV.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

"WHAT THE HADES PERCY."

"I'M SORRY BUT SHE SNEAKED UP ON ME, AND I'M AGAINST HITTING GIRLS."

"OH MY GODS PERCY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH _ME_. YOU JUST CAN'T GO AROUND LETTING GIRLS TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT."

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO GOOD LOOKING AND IRRESISTABLE."

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ENJOYED THAT."

"WHY WOULD I ENJOY THAT? SHE SLAPPED MY _ASS_."

"YOU MUST'VE, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT. YOU'RE A JERK YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I'M SORRY; I SAID SHE SNEAKED UP ON ME. IT WAS A SNEAK ATTACK. IT HAPPENED TO FAST, HOW CAN I STOP THAT. YOU'RE BEING THE BITCH; YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD FOR ME, INSTEAD OF POUNCING ON ME."

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

"You know what, I'm done here." Percy said.

"No, we're not done, NOT UNTIL I SAY SO." I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'M DONE. WE'RE DONE HERE OKAY." He opened the door and slammed it shut.

"YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE DOUCHE." I opened the door and ran after him.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

I ran full speed after him and leaped on him, which surprised him and knocked him to the ground.

"WHAT THE-" He started but I got off of him and ran away.

"IN YOUR FACE." I shouted madly and ran into my cabin, slamming the door.

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

"Okay, now you two sit here and talk it out, like _civilized _people." Chiron said, "When I come back you better have worked things out. He looked at both of us, with our arms crossed glaring at each other, sighed, and left the room.

"You suck." Percy said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh look who's talking. You're number one on the immaturity list."

"You can't talk to me that way; I'm the hero of Olympus."

I rolled my eyes, "Whoop de doo, you still haven't matured since the day I met you.."

"Take that back because you know it's not true."

"I'm so _sick_ of you right now, you know that Seaweed Brain?"

"Same goes for you _Wise Girl_."

We glared each other.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
_

I pulled his shirt closer to me, and the space between us closed. My other hand ran through his hair. His hands were on my waist, trying to pull us closer together, if that was even possible.

"Uhm, guys. It's time for dinner." Someone said. We kept on going. "Please stop sucking on each other's faces and go eat now, or I'm getting Chiron."

We stopped for air and looked at the person, turning red. "Alright, we're coming." I huffed, out of breath.

"Go ahead Malcolm." Percy said red as a tomato. Malcolm nodded with an expressionless face, turned around stiffly, and walked away quickly.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night

Percy and I were at the beach after the bonfire. It was different, since the Stoll brothers were handing out drinks. I wasn't sure what the drinks were, but they insisted it was just juice.

He told me to come. I was sitting in Percy's lap facing him.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, really." He looked into my eyes and I knew he really did mean it.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Come to my cabin tonight." He whispered.

I hesitated. "Okay." I agreed.

And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

I was still mad at Percy, but just one more night with him, and then it's all over…maybe.

He closed the cabin door behind him, "Close your eyes."

I did. I heard some rummaging, then "Now, open them."

I gasped, because he was holding a beautiful charm necklace. "Oh, Percy…" I whispered, reaching out to it.

"I'll put it on you." He sat down on his bed and had me sit too. He put the necklace around me as I hold up hair up. When he was done I turned around and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"No need." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

Percy's POV.

_Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

I woke up the next morning, half naked with Annabeth by my side. What the, I don't remember much. I remember we were fighting, then Chiron talked to us, then something about the camp fire…The Stolls were handing out drinks…Oh, fuck.

Annabeth sat up and stretched. "Oh hey Percy." She said sleepily, and then took a double take. "WHAT THE-. DI IMMORTALES PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." She looked at both of us and took the blanket to cover her.

"THIS IS MY CABIN OKAY. YOU SHOULD GET OUT."

"PERCY IF I GO NOW THEY'LL SUSPECT SOMETHING. USE YOUR BRAIN, IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE."

"FINE." I got up and she blushed a bit seeing me in my boxers, and I smirked. "I'm going to the freaking bathroom then."

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

The cabin door opened and someone barged in. "Hey Percy, is Annabeth here with-."

I looked up. "Uh." The scene must've been even worse than last time. I was straddling Annabeth, and our hair was messed up. Thank the gods we were fully clothed.

Malcolm backed away slowly, "I wasn't here." He turned and ran away.

**More, mature than my other fanfictions, but the song was more mature in a way… Well I hope you guys liked it. Also, I cut the song short, because repeating chorus. And please feel free to check out my other stories. :-) Please review!  
**


End file.
